Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci — siódma i ostatnia część przygód Harry'ego Pottera. Została napisana przez J.K. Rowling, zilustrowana przez Mary GrandPre i przetłumaczona przez Andrzeja Polkowskiego. Okładka została zaprojektowana przez Jacka Pietrzyńskiego. Tom został wydany przez wydawnictwo Media Rodzina. Harry ugina się pod ciężarem strasznego zadania: musi odszukać i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy Voldemorta. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak samotny, jak teraz, gdy musi znaleźć w sobie dość siły, aby opuścić swojską, bezpieczną Norę i bez wahań wyruszyć w nieznane. Spis rozdziałów #''Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę'' (The Dark Lord Ascending) #:Podczas zebrania śmierciożerców, które odbywa się w Dworze Malfoyów (aktualnej siedzibie Voldemorta), Czarny Pan wraz z Yaxleyem i Severusem Snapem debatują o planach przeniesienia Harry'ego Pottera przez Zakon Feniksa. Yaxley podsyła fałszywą wersję, ale mimo to Voldemort wierzy Snape'owi. Severus nie mówi o źródle, z którego zna prawdziwą wersję. Podczas spotkania zabita zostaje hogwardzka nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa − Charity Burbage. #''In memoriam'' (In Memoriam) #:Harry siedzi w swoim pokoju na Privet Drive 4. Pakuje się, bowiem niedługo ma się udać na tajną misję. Przy okazji czyta artykuły o Albusie Dumbledorze w gazetach. W jednym z nich Elfias Doge, stary kolega Albusa przedstawia go w dobrym świetle. Zaś Rita Skeeter pisze o mrocznej prawdzie, skrywanej przez niego, oczernia go i zapowiada premierę swej nowej książki "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a". Harry zastanawia się, komu ma wierzyć. #''Dursleyowie opuszczają dom'' (The Dursleys Departing) #:Harry schodzi na dół. Dursleyowie pakują się do wyjazdu. Jednak Vernon Dursley w ostatniej chwili zmienia zdanie. Harry nie traktuje go poważnie, bo wuj zmienia zdanie co chwilę, przez cały tydzień. Po chwili do domu przybywają Hestia Jones i Dedalus Diggle, żeby zabrać Dursleyów do kryjówki. W ostatniej chwili Vernon decyduje się iść z nimi. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Dudley dziękuje Harry'emu za wszystkie razem spędzone lata i za obronę przed dementorami. To właśnie on namówił rodziców, by pojechali z aurorami. #''Siedmiu Potterów'' (The Seven Potters) #:Na Privet Drive 4 przylatują inni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Ich plan przewozu Harry'ego jest następujący: sześciu członków zamieni się w Harry'ego za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Każdy z nich z ochroniarzem poleci do rożnych domów członków Zakonu Feniksa, skąd polecą do Nory za pomocą świstoklików. Po namowie Harry w końcu daje im swoje włosy. W Harry'ego zamieniają się Ron, Hermiona, Fred i George, Fleur oraz Mundungus Fletcher. Łączą się w pary i odlatują na miotłach i testralach, jedynie Harry i Rubeus Hagrid lecą na motocyklu. Pary rozdzielają się, gdy atakuje ich banda Śmierciożerców. Podczas ucieczki Harry’ego i Hagrida, zginęła sowa, Hedwiga. W walce ze Stanem Shunpikem Harry wydaje im, że to on jest prawdziwy. Po chwili pojawia się Voldemort. Okazuje się, że potrafi latać. Dochodzi do pojedynku między odwiecznymi wrogami. Różdżka Harry'ego dziwnie się zachowuje i sama strzela złotym promieniem w Voldemorta. W końcu Harry i Hagrid trafiają w bariery ochronne. Spadają do stawu. #''Poległy wojownik'' (Fallen Warrior) #:Harry budzi się w domu Teda i Andromedy Tonksów. Razem z Hagridem odlatują świstoklikiem do Nory. Czekają tam na nich Molly i Ginny. Po chwili przylatują inni, chociaż było wiele komplikacji. Każdy wrócił z walki zakrwawiony. Widocznie śmierciożercy ich nie oszczędzali. Okazuje się, że George ma oderwane ucho, Mundungus uciekł, a Alastor Moody nie żyje. Atmosfera w Norze staje się ciężka. Wszyscy się kłócą, ale jest wiele pytań, na które nikt nie zna odpowiedzi. Harry ma wizję. Wnika w umysł Voldemorta i widzi jak ten torturuje Ollivandera. #''Ghul w piżamie'' (The Ghoul in Pyjamas) #:Następne dni wszyscy bohaterowie spędzają w Norze. Niedługo Harry ma urodziny, a wielkimi krokami zbliża się również ślub Billa i Fleur. Cały czas trwają skrzętne przygotowania do wesela. Molly specjalnie daje trójce przyjaciół tyle roboty, aby nie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać i zaplanować ucieczki ze szkoły. Gdy jednak mają chwilę spokoju Harry pyta Rona i Hermionę, czy na pewno chcą z nim szukać horkruksów. Oni mówią, że tak, a nawet dużo już poświęcili temu – Hermiona zmodyfikowała pamięć swoim rodzicom, a Ron przebrał w pidżamę swojego ghula i powiedział, że ministerstwo będzie myślało, że to on i że jest chory na groszopryszczkę. #''Testament Albusa Dumbledore'a'' (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) #:W dzień urodzin Harry'ego Ginny całuje go. Artur Weasley wysyła im patronusa i informuje ich, że zjawi się Rufus Scrimgeour. Po tej wiadomości Remus razem z Tonks deportują się. Minister Magii przedstawia im treść testamentu zmarłego dyrektora Hogwartu. Hermiona dostaje starą książkę Baśnie barda Beedle'a, Ron wygaszacz, a Harry złotego znicza, którego złapał w pierwszym swoim meczu. Oprócz tego Harry miał także dostać Miecz Godryka Gryffindora, ale Scrimgeour na to nie pozwala. #''Wesele'' (The Wedding) #:Odbywa się ślub Billa i Fleur. Harry za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego zamienia się w jednego z mugoli. Podczas wesela Wiktor Krum mówi Harry'emu, że znak, który nosi Ksenofilius Lovegood, to znak Grindewalda. Harry również spotyka się z Elfiasem Doge, z którym rozmawia o Dumbledore. Na ślubie pojawiają się śmierciożercy, ale Harry z przyjaciółmi uciekają. #''Kryjówka'' (A Place to Hide) #:Harry Ron i Hermiona deportują się z wesela i wpadają na bandę śmierciożerców w Luchino Caffe. Później ukrywają się w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. #''Opowieść Stworka'' (Kreacher's Tale) #:Stworek opowiada Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie o Regulusie Blacku i o jednym z horkruksów czyli medalionie. Harry prosi skrzata by ten sprowadził Mundugusa do domu, ponieważ to on miał medalion jako ostatni. #''Łapówka'' (The Bribe) #:Remus Lupin odwiedza Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę na Grimmauld Place 12. Proponuje im pomoc w wyprawie, ale Harry wrzeszczy na niego, że ten chce zostawić swoją rodzinę i boi się odpowiedzialności. Lupin odchodzi zdenerwowany. Stworek znajduje Mundungusa i przyprowadza go do Harry'ego. W rozmowie z nim wynika, że medalion Salazara Slytherina (horkruks) ma Dolores Umbridge. #''Magia to potęga'' (Magic is Might) #:Harry, Ron i Hermiona przygotowują się do wejścia do Ministerstwa Magii. Po opracowaniu w plan, wprowadzają go w życie i przybierają postać trzech pracowników ministerstwa. Niestety Ron zostaje zatrzymany w celu zlikwidowania deszczu w jednym z gabinetów, natomiast Hermiona i Harry zmierzają dalej w głąb budynku. #''Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków'' (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) #:Hermiona zostaje zatrzymana przez Dolores Umbridge, która nie poznaje jej. Umbridge chce, żeby Hermiona pisała protokoły podczas przesłuchań mugolaków. W międzyczasie Harry włamuje się do gabinetu Dolores, ale nie znajduje tam horkruksa i zamiast niego zabiera oko Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Następnie idzie do Hermiony i razem pomagają uciec mugolakom, przy okazji zabierając medalion od Umbridge. #''Złodziej'' (The Thief) #:Po ucieczce przed śmierciożercami Ron zostaje rozszczepiony. Okazuje się, że Hermiona przewidziała możliwy rozwój wypadków i jest w pełni przygotowana do wyprawy. Bohaterowie śpią w zabezpieczonym czarami namiocie. Harry ma wizję, w której Voldemort przesłuchuje i zabija Gregorowicza. Czarny Pan wyciąga z niego tylko twarz złodzieja przedmiotu, na którym mu zależy. #''Zemsta goblina'' (The Goblin's Revenge) #:Harry pogrzebał pod najstarszym drzewem w lesie oko Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Przyjaciele codziennie zmieniają miejsce zamieszkania, aby nie dać się złapać śmierciożercom. Pewnego dnia podsłuchują Teda Tonksa, Deana Thomasa, Dirka Cresswella oraz dwóch goblinów: Gryfka i Gornaka. Po tym wydarzeniu obozowisko opuszcza Ron, który codziennie słucha Potterwarty. Za długo nosił medalion, który tak na niego oddziaływał. #''Dolina Godryka'' (Godric's Hollow) #:Jest wigilia. Harry wybiera się z Hermioną do Doliny Godryka, gdzie na cmentarzu znajduje groby swoich rodziców, rodziny Dumbledore'ów i innych czarodziejów. #''Sekret Bathildy'' (Bathilda's Secret) #:Harry i Hermiona są w Dolinie Godryka. Znajdują dom, w którym mieszkali kiedyś Harry i jego rodzice. Spotykają Bathildę, która zaprasza ich do swojego domu. Ta prosi Harry'ego na górę. Tam okazuje się, że jest wężem Voldemorta - Nagini. Dochodzi do walki, przybywa Voldemort. Harry i Hermiona uciekają. Przez przypadkowe zaklęcie Hermiony różdżka Harry'ego zostaje złamana i traci swą moc. #''Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a'' (The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore) #:Harry i Hermiona czytają fragment biografii Dumbledore'a i dowiadują się o jego współpracy i przyjaźni z Grindewaldem. #''Srebrna łania'' (The Silver Doe) #:Harry w trakcie nocnej warty zauważa Patronusa w kształcie łani. Idąc za nią dochodzi do małego jeziorka, na dnie którego znajduje się Miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Harry'emu nie udaje się go wyłowić przez horkruksa, którego ma na szyi. Ratuje go Ron, który wyłowił miecz. Harry postanawia dać Ronowi zniszczyć horkruksa. Ten próbuje omamić Rona, ale ostatecznie Ron go niszczy. Po powrocie do namiotu Weasley opowiada swoją historię, m.in. to, że przywiódł go tu wygaszacz. Hermiona jest na niego wściekła. #''Ksenofilius Lovegood'' (Xenophilius Lovegood) #:Hermiona zauważa w książce znak Grindewalda i chce się spotkać z Ksenofiliusem Lovegoodem, żeby go o niego wypytać, ponieważ na weselu miał on na sobie ten znak. Harry nie jest zadowolony z tego pomysłu, ale zgadza się, ponieważ zostaje przegłosowany. Kiedy przyjaciele przybywają do niego, ten mówi, że pójdzie zawiadomić Lunę o ich przybyciu i na chwilę znika. Następnie przyjaciele pytają go o Insygnia Śmierci. #''Opowieść o trzech braciach'' (The Tale of the Three Brothers) #:Hermiona czyta bajkę o trzech braciach, którzy dostali do śmierci Czarną Różdżkę (najpotężniejszą z różdżek), Kamień Wskrzeszenia (potrafiący wzywać umarłych z zaświatów) i Pelerynę Niewidkę (dającą niewidzialność bez żadnych ograniczeń, posiada ją Harry). Pan Lovegood tłumaczy im, że to Insygnia Śmierci, których poszukują pokolenia czarodziejów. Lovegood jest niespokojny i co chwila zerka przez okno. Przylatują ludzie z ministerstwa. Okazuje się, że Ksenofilius chciał oddać Harry'ego ministerstwu za uwolnienie Luny. W pewnym momencie Harry orientuje się, że Luny nie ma w domu od dawna, a gościna Ksenofiliusa jest tak naprawdę pułapką. Ksenofilius próbuje ich zatrzymać, ale nie udaje mu się, mało tego zostaje potraktowany kląwą zapomnienia. Przyjaciele teleportują się z domu Lovegooda. #''Insygnia Śmierci'' (The Deathly Hallows) #:Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozprawiają o tym co się stało oraz o Insygniach. W ciągu kilku minut Harry zaczyna rozumieć, że jego peleryna niewidka jest tą, którą śmierć podarowała trzeciemu z braci, że kamień wskrzeszenia jest ukryty w zniczu oraz (ku jego przerażeniu), że tym czego Voldemort szuka jest właśnie czarna różdżka. Hermiona nie chce w to wszystko uwierzyć, a Ron też ma wątpliwości co do tego, co mówi Harry. Mija kilka następnych dni a podczas jednego z nich Harry nieumyślnie wypowiada imię Voldemorta które jest teraz tabu oraz, że powoduje zakłócenie zaklęc ochronnych. Nieumyślnie sprowadza na nich bandę szmalcowników. #''Dwór Malfoya'' (Malfoy Manor) #:Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostają osaczeni przez szmalcowników. Spotykają Deana Thomasa oraz goblina Gryfka, którzy też zostali schwytani. Szmalcownicy znajdują w ich namiocie miecz Gryffindora, i rozpoznają ich. Trafiają na dwór Malfoy'a. W domu Malfoy'a pojawia się Bellatrix Lastrange. Jest przerażona gdy, widzi miecz. Torturuje Hermionę, w celu zdobycia informacji skąd mają miecz Gryffindora. Harry i Ron znajdują się w piwnicy domu, gdzie spotykają Lunę Lovegood oraz pana Olivandera. W piwnicy niespodziewanie zjawia się Zgredek i pomaga im deportując z niej Lunę, pana Olivandera oraz Deana Thomasa. Harry i Ron ratują Hermionę oraz goblina Gryfka w czym pomaga im Zgredek. Deportują się z miejsca walki. #''Wytwórca różdżek'' (The Wandmaker) #:Skrzat teleportuje Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę do Muszelki, domu Billa i Fleur. Zgredek, skrzat domowy, zostaje podczas ratowania Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół przebity nożem przez Bellatriks. Harry sam wykopuje dół do pochowania skrzata. Przyjaciele rozmawiają z Ollivanderem o czarnej różdżce, która jak się okazuje istnieje naprawdę. On, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają z goblinem Gryfkiem i proszą go o pomoc przy włamaniu się do banku Gringotta w celu zdobycia następnego horkruksa. Harry widzi jak Voldemort włamuje się do grobu Dumbledora i zabiera z niego Czarną Różdżkę. #''Muszelka'' (Shell Cottage) #:Gryfek zgadza się pomóc im we włamaniu, lecz żąda za to miecza Gryffindora. Przjaciele niechętnie zgadzają się na to. Planują z Gryfkiem włamanie przez cały pobyt w Muszelce. W ostatnim dniu ich pobytu w Muszelce zjawia się tam Remus Lupin. Wybacza Harry'emu jego zachowanie z Grimmauld Place 12 i prosi, aby został ojcem chrzestnym Teda Lupina - syna Remusa. #''Bank Gringotta'' (Gringotts) #:W końcu nadchodzi czas włamania się do Gringotta. Hermiona przemienia się w Bellatriks, Ron za pomocą specjalnych zaklęć zmienia swój wygląd, a Harry i Gryfek ukrywają się pod peleryną niewidką. Harry rzuca na gobliny zaklęcie niewybaczalne - Imperio. W końcu udaje się im dotrzeć do skrypty i zabrać czarę, jednak Gryfek przy nadarzającej się okazji zabiera miecz Gryffindora i wznosi alarm, że w banku są złodzieje. Harry w ostatniej chwili uwalnia smoka i wskakuje z Hermioną i Ronem na jego grzbiet i uciekają. #''Ostatnia kryjówka'' (The Final Hiding Place) #:Kiedy są bezpieczni, Harry dostaje się do umysłu Voldemorta. Widzi, jak śmierciożercy i gobliny informują Go o kradzieży. Lord Voldemort jest wściekły, ponieważ Potter dowiedział się o horkruksach. Postanawia sprawdzić, czy pozostałe są bezpieczne. Postanawia najpierw sprawdzić chatę, potem jaskinię, a na końcu Hogwart. Harry postanawia dostać się do Hogwartu by znaleźć przedostatni horkruks. #''Brakujące lusterko'' (The Missing Mirror) #:Zaledwie Harry dostaje się pod peleryną-niewidką do Hogsmeade drzwi do Trzech Mioteł otwierają się z hukiem i wypada z nich kilkunastu zakapturzonych śmierciożerców. Gdy Harry nie daje oznak życia jeden z nich wypuszcza dementorów. Harry używa zaklęcia Patronusa, dementorzy uciekają. Śmierciożercy spostrzegli to i pobiegli w stronę miejsca, w którym stał Harry. Nagle obok niego otwierają się drzwi baru i wpuszcza nich starszy mężczyzna, który uświadamia śmierciożercom, że owy patronus był kozą (patronusem staruszka). Śmierciożercy dają sie przekonać i odchodzą. On zaś rozpoczyna rozmowę z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Okazuje się, że to Aberforth, brat Albusa Dumbledora. Gdy Harry poznaje historię Albusa, Aberforth wpuszcza z wejścia do Hogwartu Neville'a. #''Zaginiony diadem'' (The Lost Diadem) #:Neville prowadzi ich do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie są już wszyscy członkowie GD. Harry uświadamia im że nie mogą im powiedziec o misji, którą Dumbledore dał Harremu (zniszczenie horkruksów). Natomiast Luna z Harrym pod peleryną - niewidką idą do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclaw. Podczas gdy Harry ogląda Diadem Roveny Ravenclaw nakrywa ich Alecto Carrow i wzywa Voldemorta. #''Ucieczka Severusa Snape'a'' (The Sacking of Severus Snape) #:Luna oszałamia Alecto. Do pokoju przychodzi Amycus, który spluwa na profesor McGonagall, po czym Harry sciąga pelerynę-niewidkę i używa na Amycusa zaklęcie Cruciatus. Mówi profesor McGonnagall o przybyciu Voldemorda do Hogwartu. Na korytarzu spotykają Spape'a, rzucają zaklęcia w stronę Snape'a, który wyskakuje przez okno. Harry pyta się Filtwicka o Diadem Ravenclaw, który odpowiada, że zaginął przed wiekami. Profesor McGonagall wysyła Harrego i Lunę do Pokoju Życzeń z wiadomością, żeby wynieśli się do Wielkiej Sali. W Pokoju Życzeń Harry spotyka się z całą rodziną Weasley'ów. Do bitwy dołącza sie Percy, który godzi się z rodziną. #''Bitwa o Hogwart'' (The Battle of Hogwarts) #:Rozpoczyna się wielka bitwa o Hogwart. W czasie walki giną Crabbe i Fred oraz prawdopodobnie inne ważne osoby. #''Czarna Różdżka'' (The Elder Wand) #:Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyruszają do Wrzeszczącej chaty, by zabic Nagini i Voldemorta. Pod Peleryną-Niewidką widzą, jak Voldemort zabija Czarną Różdżką Snape'a, aby zdobyc różdżkę. Harry zabiera wspomnienie Snape'a i ogląda je w Myślodsiewni. #''Opowieść Księcia'' (The Prince's Tale) #:Harry poznaje przeszłość Snape'a, m.in. próbę przekonania Lily Evans (późniejszej matki Harry'ego) do siebie i do czarów, niemiłe przygody z Huncwotami i przemianę Snape'a w Hogwarcie i późniejsza pokuta w postaci szpiegowania dla Dumbledore'a. Odkrywa, że Snape cały czas był po stronie dobra i pomagał Harry'emu. #''Znowu w Zakazanym Lesie'' (The Forest Again) #:Harry po tym jak dowiedział sie, że jest horkruksem Voldemorta wyrusza mu na spotkanie, aby dać się zabić i zniszczyć przedostatni horkruks. Przed wyjściem z zamku do Zakazanego Lasu nakłania Neville'a aby zabił Nagini - ostatniego horkruksa Voldemorta. Przywołuje z pomocą Kamienia Wskrzeszenia swojego ojca, matkę, ojca chrzestnego i Remusa Lupina. W ostatniej chwili przed śmiercią myśli o Ginny Weasley. #''King's Cross'' (King's Cross) #:Harry trafia do miejsca, którym okazuje się King Cross. Spotyka Dumbledore'a, który mówi mu, że to jego "przyjęcie". Długo rozmawiają, m.in. na temat przeszłości Dumbledore'a, misji Harry'ego, horkruksów i insygniów. Na końcu rozmowy Harry postanawia wrócić do świata żywych. #''Luka w planie'' (The Flaw in the Plan) #:Harry budzi się na powrót w Zakazanym Lesie. Voldemort każde Hagridowi zabrać go przed zamek. Voldemort pokazuje rzekome ciało Harry'ego i drwi z niego oraz z Nevillem. Ten uwalnia się z zaklęć Voldemorta i ucina Nagini głowę za pomocą miecza Gryffindora. Ponownie wybucha walka, z czego korzysta Harry, biegnąc do Wielkiej Sali pod peleryną-niewidką. Tam Molly pokonuje Bellatriks Lestrange. Harry zdejmuje pelerynę i udowadnia Voldemortowi, że to on jest panem Czarnej Różdżki. Zaklęcie Avada Kedavra Voldemorta odbija się od Expelliarmus Harry'ego i Czarny Pan, ugodzony własnym zaklęciem, umiera. #37. Epilog: Dziewiętnaście lat później (Nineteen Years Later) #:Harry i Ginny (wraz z córką Lily Luną) odprowadzają swoich dwóch synów (Jamesa Syriusza i Albusa Severusa) na pociąg do Hogwartu. Przy pociągu spotykają Rona i Hermionę i ich dzieci (Rose i Hugona). Spotykają też m.in. Teda Lupina, syna Tonks i Remusa, oraz rodzinę Malfoy'ów. Streszczenie thumb|left|224px Severus Snape i Yaxley przychodzą do Dworu Malfoyów, aby przekazać Voldemortowi wiadomość o ewakuacji Harry'ego z Privet Drive. Po jej usłyszeniu, ucieszony Voldemort zabija Charity Burbage zaklęciem Avada Kedavra, po czym każe Nagini pożreć jej ciało. Podczas rozmowy Snape'a z Voldemortem wszyscy z przerażeniem słuchają jęków, dochodzących z piwnicy. Jęki ustają, gdy Peter Pettigrew udaje się do piwnicy. Tymczasem Harry wyrzuca ze swego kufra stare podręczniki i szaty szkolne, a pakuje tylko rzeczy niezbędne do wyprawy, jaką planuje. Musi jednak przerwać pakowanie, gdyż wzywa go Vernon Dursley, który stwierdza, że nigdzie nie pojedzie. Okazuje się, że aurorzy mieli zabrać Dursleyów w bezpieczne miejsce. Harry usiłuje ich przekonać, ale to Dudley Dursley przekonał rodziców do ucieczki. Pojawiają się aurorzy. Po nieciekawym pożegnaniu Harry'ego wsiadają wraz z dwoma aurorami do drogiego samochodu wuja Vernona i odjeżdżają. Niedługo później przybywa eskorta Harry'ego w składzie: Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody, Remus Lupin, Artur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Nimfadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher. Ustalono, że sześciu z nich wypije Eliksir Wielosokowy i poleci na miotle lub testralu wraz ze swoim stróżem do wcześniej ustalonych miejsc, skąd za pomocą świstoklika przybędą do Nory. Prawdziwy Harry poleciał wraz z Hagridem na starym motocyklu Syriusza, w doczepionej przyczepce. Jednak nie wszystko, a właściwie nic nie szło zgodnie z planem. Zaraz po starcie wszystkich zaatakowali śmierciożercy. W czasie karkołomnej ucieczki zginęła Hedwiga zabita prawdopodobnie przez Stana Shunpike'a. Kiedy Hagrid użył dopalacza, aby uciec od śmierciożerców, przyczepa zaczęła się rozpadać. Hagrid chciał ją naprawić, lecz doprowadził do jej całkowitego oderwania się od motocykla. Wtem pojawia się sam Lord Voldemort. Okazuje się, że ten potrafi latać bez użycia czegokolwiek. Atakuje Harry'ego i Hagrida różdżką pożyczoną od Lucjusza Malfoya. Hagrid, który rzucił się na miotłę atakującego ich śmierciożercy zaczął spadać w dół, gdyż miotła się przełamała. Harry usiłował odzyskać kontrolę nad motocyklem. Jego różdżka sama wystrzeliła złoty strumień w kierunku Riddle'a. Różdżka Malfoya pękła. Motocykl spadał jednak coraz szybciej w dół. Harry zdążył tylko przyciągnąć Hagrida zaklęciem Accio i motocykl roztrzaskał się na mokradłach. Harry obudził się w domu rodziców Tonks. Razem z Hagridem przenieśli się w ostatniej chwili za pomocą świstoklika do Nory. Tam okazuje się, że przybyli pierwsi. Po pewnym czasie zaczyna przybywać więcej ludzi. Okazuje się, że Moody zmarł wskutek upadku z miotły z dużej wysokości. Wszyscy wznoszą toast na cześć Moody'ego. Harry nie wróci do Hogwartu; pojawi się na weselu Billa i Fleur a potem uda się, po wielu kłopotach, do Doliny Godryka by odwiedzić groby swoich rodzicow a potem wyruszy na poszukiwanie reszty horkruksów w celu zabicia Voldemorta. Jednak dowie się on o istnieniu innego sposobu na zniszczenie potęgi Voldemorta - Insygniach Śmierci. W ostatecznym starciu Harry'emu uda się pokonać Lorda Voldemorta. W epilogu dowiemy się, że Ginny Weasley poślubiła Harry'ego (mają troje dzieci: Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa, Lily Lunę). Na King's Cross pojawia się Teddy - syn Remusa Lupina i Nimfadory Tonks, którego Harry jest ojcem chrzestnym. Ron ożenił się z Hermioną (mają dwoje dzieci: Hugo i Rose), a Draco Malfoy poślubił Astorię Greengrass (jak podaje autorka w jednym z wywiadów) i ma syna Scorpiusa. Postacie uśmiercone w 7 tomie przygód Harry'ego Pottera: *Lord Voldemort *Charity Burbage *Hedwiga *Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody *Colin Creevey *Rufus Scrimgeour *Remus John Lupin *Nimfadora Tonks *Fred Weasley *Severus Snape *Zgredek *Ted Tonks *Peter Pettigrew *Bathilda Bagshot *Vincent Crabbe *Nagini *Antonin Dołohow *Bellatriks Lestrange *Dirk Cresswell *goblin Gornak *5 trupów mugolskiej rodziny *nieznany goblin zabity przez Voldemorta *goblin Gryfek *goblin Bogrod *Gellert Grindelwald *Gregorowicz Zobacz też *[[Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci|Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci]] Linki zewnętrzne 1) Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci - Wszystko o książce de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling